


Koh, el invasor de mundos

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Elementos, M/M, Magia, Romance, monstruos - Freeform, pelea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Justo después de subir al poder, Zuko está desesperado por encontrar su madre. Antes de los acontecimientos que aparecen en los cómics hubo un encuentro desconocido para muchos que ayudarían a ambos con su futuro. Y toda la culpa todos esos hechos fue de Koh, el ladrón de caras.





	Koh, el invasor de mundos

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está ambientada justo antes de los comics de "the search" de Avatar y de hecho uno de los espíritus que aparecen, el más grande, es uno que aparecerá posteriormente en esos cómics y será vital para encontrar a la madre de Zuko.

En mi mundo, a veces me toca hacer trabajos de los que no suelo estar orgulloso. Me gusta la paz, quiero mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo humano y el de los espíritus, nunca ejerzo la violencia directamente, pero inevitablemente el mundo siempre entra en conflicto de uno u otro modo. Es lo normal, pero es fastidioso.

Soy Aang. Soy el Avatar. Y este es mi pan de cada día.

Normalmente mi diplomacia lo soluciona todo. Ayudo a llegar a un punto intermedio a ambas partes y siempre opto por la opción más beneficiosa para el mundo, para conservarlo como antaño.

Por eso lo que estoy a punto de hacer va en contra de muchas cosas en las que creo.

Hace unos días, alguien muy especial para mí me pidió algo que me causó un conflicto interno:

—No me veas como el Señor del Fuego. No lo veas como una orden. Tú estás por encima de eso. Necesito tu ayuda. —Él es el causante de mi conflicto. Zuko, el nuevo Señor del Fuego, durante mucho tiempo mi enemigo y ahora mi mejor amigo. Y en secreto… alguien por el que vale la pena suspirar mirando al cielo—. Sé que conoces al espíritu que busco. Te pido arrodillado en el suelo como ningún Señor del Fuego ha hecho nunca que me ayudes a encontrarlo. Él conoce la clave para encontrar a mi madre.

No pude resistirme a su afligida mirada. Hacía mucho que no le veía así. Zuko era una persona muy orgullosa que casi nunca buscaba ayuda de nadie excepto de su tío Iroh, y a veces ni eso. Por eso, su acto solemne me conmovió. Él sabía que se podía contar conmigo.

Lo que me pidió fue… repetir una experiencia muy dura para mí. Me había pedido que visitara por segunda vez en mi corta vida a Koh, el espíritu ladrón de caras, en el mundo espiritual.

Él me había ayudado una vez a encontrar a los espíritus de la luna y el océano, Tui y La, pero a cambio tuve que sufrir una de las experiencias más duras de mi corta vida: no mostrar una sola emoción. Si lo hacía, Koh me robaría la cara para siempre.

Ahora tenía que volver a pasar por eso. Pero Zuko tenía razón en un aspecto: Koh era uno de los espíritus más viejos y sabios del mundo conocido y podría ayudar a localizar a cualquier persona o espíritu.

Eso no era lo que me creaba conflicto. Lo que lo hacía era lo que Zuko me pidió después. Me pidió que forzara a Koh a revelar cualquier pista y que, si no lo hacía, era porque se había llevado la cara de su madre. Yo no lo creía así. Yo pensaba que estaba en algún otro lado y que Koh no tenía que ver pero… cedí.

Así que esa era la situación. Estaba delante de la cueva de Koh, llena de animales y espíritus en las inmediaciones que habían perdido su cara. Intentaba serenarme, controlar mis impulsos y no salir huyendo, pero no había manera.

La única cosa que me calmaba y me daba coraje era la imagen de Zuko arrodillado ante mí sonriendo como un tonto después de aceptar su encargo. Una sonrisa suya era muy rara, con lo seriote que siempre es. Su sonrisa era encantadora y había enamorado a mucha gente. Y sabía que eran imaginaciones mías, como siempre, porque para esto soy más que torpe pero… juraría por todos los espíritus que me sonreía más a mí que a nadie.

—Venga. Eres el Avatar. Eres el puente entre los dos mundos. Adelante —me dije, después de quitar cualquier emoción de mi cara.

Me metí dentro de la cueva. Ir a casa de Koh era literalmente meterse en la boca del lobo. Estaba oscuro y olía fatal, como si se estuviera pudriendo comida. Que estuviera bajo las raíces de un árbol muerto tendría que ser un aviso de la peste que hacía dentro. ¿Cómo podía vivir Koh ahí?

Me detuve un segundo. Mi corazón se había disparado porque acababa de oír algo moverse por la pared. Tenía que ser Koh. Su forma de ciempiés gigante con un ojo asqueroso de donde salían su colección de caras daba la peor sensación imaginable.

—Así que eras uno de los animales de Koh… —dije sin tono alguno de emoción, cuando vi un murciélago-lobo peleándose con el aire para agarrarse a una pared. Sin cara, obviamente.

Seguí caminando. Al fondo se veía una pequeña luz, como si hubiera otra entrada por detrás. Allí, en un recoveco de la cueva, vi a la criatura, totalmente tumbada. Estaba mirando hacia la luz, que era un pequeño foco de energía espiritual lila.

—Ah, el Avatar… —suspiró Koh, sin girarse. En ese momento sonreí mentalmente, pensando en un Koh intentando arrebatarse la cara a sí mismo pero fallando por su falta de emoción que había presentado—. Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano. ¿Qué te trae a mi casa?

—He venido a buscar a alguien.

—¿De nuevo? —No parecía molesto, sino sorprendido. Debía ser la primera vez en décadas que alguien le visitaba más de una vez en una sola vida—. He oído sobre tus hazañas en el mundo humano. Salvaste a Tui y La, conociste a una Tortuga-León y pusiste a la nación del Fuego en su sitio. Remarcable, para tener doce años.

Me sentí bien al oír que un espíritu tan poderoso como Koh alababa mis dotes como Avatar. Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando se giró hacia mí con la cara de (precisamente) un murciélago-lobo. Sonrió él. Casi me pilló.

—Esta vez vengo a que encuentres a un humano.

—Los humanos no son mi especialidad, joven Avatar.

—Mi amigo, el nuevo Señor del Fuego, cree que puedes haber robado la cara de su madre. —Si iban a ponerse las cosas feas, mejor era ser franco desde un inicio—. Me gustaría que comprobaras tu colección, para saber si está allí.

—Bien. Sabes que no te la devolveré aunque la tenga, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. —No, no lo sabía. Tendría que negociarlo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Ursa.

—Madre del Señor del Fuego Zuko… —Estuvo un minuto sin decir nada, de espaldas a mí—. Ursa… ¿Es esta?

Se giró para enseñármela. Era una mujer vieja y arrugada y llena de manchas en la cara. Zuko me había enseñado un retrato de su madre en la Isla de Ember y no era ella.

—No.

—¿Y esta?

—Tampoco.

—¿Y esta? Es la última.

—Lo siento, no lo es.

—No tengo ninguna otra Ursa en mi colección.

—Entonces… ¿hay alguna manera de que la encuentres?

Koh se quedó en silencio, mirando de nuevo a la luz. Empezó a reírse suavemente, con esa tétrica voz que tenía. Me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—La hay. ¿Ves esta luz? Es la réplica en pequeño de un portal directo entre el mundo humano y el espiritual. No hace falta ser el Avatar para cruzarlo. Centenares de años atrás los portales de verdad estaban abiertos, pero ahora solamente quedan estas muestras tan pequeñas. Yo uso este portal para castigar a los humanos que viven por encima de sus posibilidades, como tu otra vida, la que intentó matarme.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Vuelve a tu cuerpo físico y convence a tu novio de que te acompañe. Si sale como espero, podría ayudarle.

—¡¿Novio?! —salté. Fue inconsciente, es que alcé la voz como me salió y… y… Nada más ver a Koh girarse hacia mí de nuevo, puse cara desapasionada de nuevo, con un nerviosismo casi desbordante—. No es mi novio.

—Puede. Pero le quieres. Lo puedo ver en tu interior. En contra de lo que la mayoría cree, mis poderes van más allá de lo visual. Puedo detectar las emociones y los sentimientos. Pero solamente cuando salen a la luz puedo… añadir una cara a mi colección. Qué dulce es la tuya… —Me acarició la mejilla con una de sus patas y me quedé paralizado del asco—. Así que no puedes mentirme. Esto va a ser muy divertido… Vete y vuelve con el Señor del Fuego al sitio donde te has puesto a meditar. Te encontraré yo.

Entonces Koh se retiró, dándome la espalda por tercera vez. De nuevo miraba la luz del supuesto portal. No había oído nada como lo que había dicho, de portales directos. Debía ser algo del pasado, así que no pensé en ello. Y Koh realmente parecía… hipnotizado por la tenue luz. Era intrigante. Era como si esperara algo de ella.

Salí de casa de Koh, me senté a unos metros y me proyecté de vuelta al mundo humano con mis poderes especiales de maestro del aire.

Noté la sensación cálida del fuego del hogar enseguida.

—¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has averiguado algo? —Era la voz de Katara. Me encontraba en un ala del palacio de Zuko.

—Creo que sabe algo, pero a cambio me ha dicho que traiga a Zuko al mundo espiritual.

—¿Pero eso no lo puedes hacer solamente tú?

—Koh dice que hay otra manera.

Sokka también estaba allí. Estaba medio dormido, sujetando mi planeador como si le fuera la vida. Probablemente echaba de menos su espada de meteorito. Me miraba con los ojos cerrados, renegando porque le habíamos despertado.

—No creo que sea buena idea —me dijo Katara. Como siempre, cuidándonos.

—No hay otro remedio.

Katara no me dijo nada más y me fui directo a ver a Zuko. No estaba en su trono. Paseaba intranquilo entre las columnas de la sala del trono.

—¿Zuko? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Aang! ¡Has vuelto! Dime que tienes algo.

—Ehm… bueno… sí —balbuceé, rascándome la cabeza. No le iba a gustar.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiere verte personalmente.

—¿Cómo? Solamente tú puedes…

—Eso creía yo…

Le conté lo que me había dicho Koh y no me dio tiempo de decirle lo peligroso que era hacerle frente, que podría perder su cara... Lo que era muy posible teniendo en cuenta lo irascible que era Zuko. Él simplemente salió a paso ligero y con cara de mala leche hasta la habitación donde Katara y Sokka esperaban.

—Pero Zuko, déjame que te advierta…

—¡Me da igual quien sea! ¡Me va a dar la información que yo quiero y sino le obligo! —Así era el chico que me gustaba. Impulsivo. Iracundo. Descontrolado. Yo pensaba que después de lo sucedido al final de la guerra se calmaría pero… el estrés de ser Señor del Fuego podía con él.

—¡Zuko, quiero que me escuches! —Tuve que agarrarle de la ropa y girarlo hacia mí. Sokka y Katara se levantaron cuando oyeron los gritos y estaban expectantes—. Koh te robará la cara al mínimo atisbo de emoción. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Entonces la nueva Nación del Fuego va a tener una cara de póquer como líder —dijo Sokka con todo el sarcasmo posible. Katara se echó a reír y Zuko le pegó cuatro gritos—. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Eres emoción pura. Y muy susceptible. Pobre de la desgraciada que se case contigo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Zuko! ¡Mírame! —le grité, para que se centrara—. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

—Pu-pues claro. Eres el Avatar. —Le había sorprendido, pero acabó sonriendo y eso me sorprendió a mí—. No le confiaría esto a nadie más.

Noté la energía positiva de Zuko calándome hondo y la negativa de Katara, de celos, chocar contra nosotros. Tuve que centrarme para no perder el control.

—Sokka, Katara, necesito que salgáis. Koh se va a presentar aquí en breves instantes, así que quiero evitar el máximo contacto posible.

—De acuerdo. Id con cuidado —nos recomendó ella, solamente preocupada.

Nos quedamos solos. Zuko me miró con confianza, su cara de “todo irá bien”. Que me perdone, pero cuando ponía esa cara era cuando todo se complicaba más. Yo le correspondí la sonrisa, más por mí que por él.

—Recuerda, cero emociones. Cara de Mai —le dije en broma, para que se hiciera una idea. Su exnovia era la cosa más fría que me había echado a la cara en la vida. Él se rio con energía y me contagió un poco a mí la risa—. No en serio.

—Lo sé. Entonces déjame que haga algo antes. No quiero que se me olvide.

—¿Qué es…? —Me callé cuando noté su abrazo. No me lo esperaba, me puse rojo como un tomate, pero por suerte sus ropas ocultaban mi cara.

—Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi Aang. —Hasta me acarició la cabeza. Si tuviera pelo me lo estaría revolviendo un poco. Yo era incapaz de decir nada—. Sé que suena raro, siendo el Avatar y todo eso pero… pienso protegerte.

—Gracias, Zuko —le dije sonriendo, cuando me separé de él. Y él tenía la misma cara. Tuve el breve impulso de… de… besarle… pero me contuve. Si Koh nos pillaba así me moriría de la vergüenza y me quedaría sin cara—. Vayamos a recibir a Koh.

—Vamos. —Creo que fueron imaginaciones mías, porque Zuko sonó algo decepcionado.

Los dos nos sentamos en la alfombra que tenía yo preparada para meditar y nos enfocamos hacia la puerta de entrada. Apenas un minuto después, el resplandor lila del supuesto portal apareció de la nada. Creó una pantalla en la que se veía a Koh, al otro lado.

—Es un honor, Señor del Fuego Zuko. Adelante, pasad —nos dijo, muy solemne.

Nosotros nos levantamos y cruzamos el portal. Ambos probamos brevemente nuestro fuego control y efectivamente, allí estaba. Nos miramos, pero sin decirnos nada.

—Dinos dónde está mi madre —exigió inmediatamente Zuko.

—Calma, joven Señor del Fuego. Primero tengo que examinarte.

—¿Cómo? ¿Examinarme?

Me parecía que Zuko estaba a punto de perder los nervios, así que intervine:

—Koh, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber de Zuko para encontrar a su madre?

—Leer con detenimiento sus emociones. Sabiendo qué siente por su madre puedo acceder a un recuerdo suyo.

Zuko no dijo nada, solamente resistió. Koh empezó a rodearle haciendo esa danza particular con sus patas y casi le envolvió por completo.

—Y dime, joven Señor del Fuego… ¿Es cierto esto que veo? ¿Tu madre te abandonó para protegerte?

—Es cierto.

—Debió de ser muy duro… Todo un señor del Fuego no puede vivir sin su madre. Eso debe de ser gracioso para tu pueblo…

Koh nunca era de fiar. Te daba tus respuestas, pero siempre hacía lo mismo: jugar con su presa hasta que cometía un error. Y entonces ya nunca más salías de allí. Zuko lo estaba pasando duro porque tenía que pensar en su madre para que el espíritu lo pudiera leer y a la vez tenía que soportar sus burlas.

—Ellos no dicen nada. No lo saben.

—Oh, lo sabrán… tu padre es un desgraciado pero sabía jugar sus cartas. Y tu hermana, otra igual. Tú eres el eslabón débil. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos intentará arrebatarte todo lo que tienes… de nuevo.

Sentía que Zuko estaba a punto de estallar, así que escurrí mi mano entre el sinuoso cuerpo de Koh y le cogí la mano izquierda a Zuko. Vi su cara relajarse un tanto.

—Oh, qué dulce. Los novios se apoyan mutuamente. —Eso nos tensó de nuevo a ambos y vi a Zuko arder por dentro—. ¿Sabes, joven señor del Fuego? Tres vidas atrás me llevé la cara de la amada del Avatar… me encantaría repetir la historia… ¿Crees que me prestarías tu cara un segundito a cambio de lo que sé?

—Ni hablar —replicó Zuko, al borde del colapso.

—Entonces has averiguado algo —me adelanté yo a Koh.

—Efectivamente… pero no os va a gustar…

—Dínoslo y nos vamos —dijo Zuko, casi amenazándole.

—Tu madre vive en el continente… pero ya no es tu madre.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Zuko.

—Que no es tu madre… tiene otra familia y nunca la reconocerías.

—Mientes.

—No miento —se reafirmó Koh, complacido por las emociones que emanaban de Zuko.

Sin decir nada, Zuko se soltó de mi mano y creó un abanico de llamas que abrasó las patas de Koh. Él se retiró, silbando como una serpiente, y tapó la luz del portal con su cuerpo. Zuko siguió disparando bolas de fuego y ya no veía su cara. Koh las esquivó todas, pero una de esas bolas impactó contra el portal, que emanó más luz de la que debería.

—¡Insensato! ¿Qué has hecho? —exclamó Koh, alterado—. ¡Lo has desestabilizado!

—¿Y qué pasará? —pregunté, igual de alterado que él. Le dio igual que yo hubiera mostrado una emoción. Parecía que su vida peligraba.

—¡Va a explotar!

Los tres nos peleamos por salir de la cueva, pero la explosión llegó demasiado pronto y nos lanzó contra la pared. Un aura lila, que emanaba del portal, nos envolvió y empezó a entumecernos las extremidades.

—Zuko… tenemos que irnos… —le dije, levantándome lastimosamente.

Le cogí de la mano y él me siguió, también algo aturdido. Cruzamos el portal de nuevo, pero no me sentí de la misma manera… Algo no estaba bien. De repente fue como si mi cuerpo se desintegrara sin poder impedirlo y perdí toda noción de espacio y tiempo…

* * *

Abrí los ojos. No me sentía aturdido ya. Giré la cabeza a ambos lados. Koh no estaba, pero Zuko sí.

—¡Zuko, depsierta!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Koh no está.

Se levantó rápido como el rayo, pero no había nadie al alrededor, así que se relajó.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—No lo sé.

Estábamos en un bosque, con caminos adoquinados y con unas luces que no había visto nunca. Salí hacia el camino para ver si había algo, pero lo que vi superó mis expectativas.

—¡Zuko, ven, mira esto!

Él se acercó rápidamente y puso la misma cara de asombro que yo.

—Eso son… ¿edificios? Son enormes…

—¡Disculpad!

Nos giramos de repente y vimos a dos chicos casi idénticos. Zuko alzó sus brazos para amenazarles con sus llamas casi al instante.

—¿Quiénes sois?

—¡Zuko! ¿Qué haces? —le dije, intentando bajar sus brazos.

—Aang, deben ser espíritus amigos de Koh. Hay que luchar.

—¡No, no! Podemos hablar, no seas tozudo.

Le miré y bajé sus manos definitivamente. Le había aplacado momentáneamente.

—Eeh… esto… —interrumpió uno de los chicos, el mayor—. Me llamo Atem. Él es Yugi. ¿Habéis venido de la luz lila?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Zuko, sin presentarse ni nada.

—Porque ha habido más luces de esas por toda la ciudad. Y de ellas salen monstruos espantosos.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es horrible! Podemos ayudaros.

—¡Aang! ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Ni siquiera les conocemos!

—¿Ves alguna otra salida? —Zuko se contuvo las ganas de replicar de nuevo, porque sabía que llevaba razón. Me giré hacia los desconocidos y me presenté con mi mejor sonrisa—. Hola me llamo Aang, soy el Avatar. Este tozudo de aquí es mi… amigo, el Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Los dos jóvenes, que tendrían mi edad, nos miraron de arriba abajo y su cara no podía estar más sorprendida y extrañada que la nuestra por los edificios de esa ciudad.

—Supongo que vosotros tampoco sois de aquí. Esto es Ciudad Domino, se encuentra en Japón. Pero creo que Japón no está en vuestros mapas.

—Pues… no, lo siento.

—¡Esto es una tontería! ¿Dónde está Koh?

—¿Quién es Koh? —preguntó el menor, el tal Yugi.

Zuko estaba a punto de perder los nervios, pero entonces lo que parecía ser un dragón muy raro, de color marrón, voló por encima de las cabezas.

—No hay tiempo para esto —dijo Atem como sentencia—. Tenemos que llevaros a un lugar seguro. Venid a nuestra casa.

Los dos chicos echaron a correr y nosotros tuvimos que seguirles. Empecé rápidamente a echar de menos a Appa para que nos llevara volando pero… pensándolo mejor, con ese dragón suelto, mejor que se hubiera quedado en casa.

Mientras corríamos sin descanso, Atem nos contó lo que estábamos viendo. Era una ciudad increíble, con muchas criaturas volando, edificios enormes hechos de cristal y metales, con máquinas que se movían solas con gente dentro. Estaba asombrado y divertido de ver todas esas rarezas… algo que no se podía decir de Zuko, que cada vez estaba más enfadado.

—Este mundo no es el vuestro. Esas luces son portales de otros mundos que hacen aparecer todo tipo de criaturas. Vosotros sois los primeros que no nos atacáis… bueno, casi.

—Disculpad a mi impulsivo amigo, no se fía de los extranjeros. Yo soy el puente entre mundos y mantengo el equilibrio, supongo que el vuestro también cuenta.

—¡Me alegro de oír eso! Porque necesitaremos vuestra ayuda.

Entonces ese carrerón acabó. Habíamos llegado a un edificio mucho más pequeño que el resto, pero también muy acogedor. La casa estaba vacía de gente, pero había tantos objetos que no conocía que me quedé encantado viéndolos.

—¡Aang, vamos! No les hagas esperar. Aún nos podían volatilizar con no sé qué poder de los suyos.

—¡Qué negativo eres! Son buena gente, no nos harán nada.

Subimos a un segundo piso, hacia una habitación bastante pequeña y nos encerramos los cuatro dentro.

—Dormiréis aquí mientras dure esta locura —nos dijo Atem—. Mañana necesitaremos vuestra ayuda. Los monstruos se están reuniendo al alrededor de una gran serpiente que asola los alrededores del parque de un amigo nuestro, Seto Kaiba. No sé qué tipo de gente sois, pero parece que tenéis algún tipo de poder.

—¿Esto de aquí? —dijo Zuko, encendiendo una llama con su mano, chuleando un poco—. Soy el que gobierna a los que tienen el control del fuego en mi mundo.

—¿Y él? —preguntó Yugi.

—Él es único —dijo, mirándome de una manera que me hizo poner rojo. Sonaba tierno—. Él es el Avatar. Está por encima de todo nuestro mundo. Es maestro de los cuatro elementos y el único en poder contactar con los espíritus. Lleva mil vidas pasadas a sus espaldas y podría destruir a todos sus enemigos si quisiera.

—Bueno, yo solamente quiero la paz evitar la violencia y llevar una vida tranquila —dije, rascándome la cabeza con vergüenza.

—¡Vaya, suena increíble! —le ayudó Yugi.

—Entonces vuestra ayuda nos servirá de mucho. Kaiba es un genio de las máquinas, pero al parecer una de ellas podría destruir la ciudad si esa serpiente gigante la encuentra. Por eso hay que llegar allí lo antes posible.

—Bueno, nos hemos enfrentado a serpientes marinas gigantes antes, creo que lo llevaremos bien —le aseguré.

Como más hablábamos, más les sorprendíamos. No estaba muy cómodo en esa posición, pero era lo que había.

Los dos chicos, que parecían hermanos, nos recomendaron que descansáramos y esperáramos a la mañana siguiente para movernos. Nos quedamos solos en esa habitación con carne y fruta de ese mundo en la mesa lista para ser devorada. No había nada más que me apeteciera en ese momento que probar fruta de otro mundo, así que apenas quedó el rabito de alguna de ellas.

—Zuko, relájate —le dije, cuando le vi mirar a todas partes a punto de quemarlo todo—. Estamos a salvo, estos chicos nos han acogido en su casa con la mejor de las intenciones.

—Pienso que todo esto es un truco del mundo espiritual.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera? Eso significaría que nada de esto es real… Entonces disfrutémoslo.

—No te gusta pelear —me replicó poniendo voz de niño.

—Bueno, ya, pero esto es fabuloso. ¿Mira, recuerdas Yu Dao? Esa colonia en conflicto entre los dos reinos. Pues podríamos reconstruir esa ciudad a imagen de ésta. Y la llamaríamos similar a esta. Como… Ciudad República. ¿Qué te parece?

—No lo sé, Aang, esto me parece muy extraño. —Luego se calló unos instantes—. Yo… lo siento. Era muy simple, debía estarme quieto ante Koh y… mira qué he hecho.

—¡Oh, vamos, está siendo divertido! No pasa nada. Lo hemos pasado peor otras veces. ¿Recuerdas cuando casi nos queman vivos los dragones del sol? Ahí sí que tenía miedo.

—Tienes razón…

Y sonrió. Esa aventura con los guerreros del sol fue divertida, después de todo, y se lo había recordado. Cerró los ojos un poco más en paz. En esos momentos era cuando deseaba acurrucarme a su lado para descansar juntos… y no me atrevía.

Yo me levanté para mirar por la ventana y vi que él también lo hacía, pero dio una vuelta por la habitación, tocó la cama y luego se sentó.

—¿Crees que cabemos los dos? Es muy cómoda, son como las de mi palacio.

—Es algo estrecha —le dije, sonriendo por la tontería.

—No me gustaría que durmieras en el suelo. Nada, te haré un espacio.

Para tozudo él. Yo volví a mirar por la ventana. A veces se veía algo volar por ahí, pero no me preocupaba. Aunque me gustaría estar planeando por ahí.

Entonces noté el aroma de Zuko y sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo y me quedé de piedra. No me lo esperaba para nada.

—No podré dejar de agradecerte nunca todo lo que has hecho por mí. Solamente hoy me has ayudado tanto… Que me dieras la mano delante de Koh… Me ha hecho pensar.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar? —Lo dije a toda velocidad.

—Mírame. —Me vi obligado a girarme para ver sus ojos tiernos y serios—. Koh nos ha provocado y me ha dicho de todo pero tenía razón.

—¿Qué…?

Pero no me dejó acabar. Se lanzó a por mis labios como si fuera a despertarse de un sueño y volver a estar en casa de Koh… Y no pude sentir ese alivio enorme al saber que el espíritu tenía razón. Ese beso me supo a poco. Mi cuerpo pedía más y Zuko se vio sorprendido por mi tormenta de besos. Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo y… y no sabía si volvería a tener ocasión.

—Te quiero, Zuko. Hacía mucho que esperaba para decírtelo. Nunca parecía el momento. Y si esto es un sueño no quiero despertarme sin que lo sepas.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y no me pareció un sueño cuando me abrazó hasta quedarnos dormidos en esa cama tan estrecha.

* * *

Me desperté porque llamaron a la puerta para que nos levantáramos. Parecía Atem. No insistió, solamente pasó por delante una vez, pero fue suficiente.

Notaba un brazo cubriéndome por el abdomen, era… era el brazo de Zuko. Por un segundo me alteré, pero luego me giré hacia él. Todavía dormía. Tenía la boca un poquito abierta y parecía tener un sueño apacible, porque no tenía el ceño fruncido como casi siempre. Eso me hizo sonreír. Tenía una cara muy tierna. No pude evitar la tentación de despertarle con un beso calentito y tranquilo.

—Mmm… —hizo, mientras me separaba un milímetro—. Hola, Aang. No ha sido un sueño, ¿verdad?

—No lo ha sido.

Los dos sonreímos y nos acercamos para acabar tan pegados que ni besarnos, podíamos. Por fin. Por fin estaba en paz y feliz.

Atem volvió a avisarnos de que nos levantáramos y no tuvimos más remedio que salir. Bajamos a lo que parecía el comedor y vimos un montón de cosas que funcionaban solas. Un fuego azul que calentaba una jarra de metal, un tipo de comida que se untaba en pan, la “mantequilla”, una máquina que calentaba todo lo que le metían dentro…

—¡Mira todo esto, Zuko! ¡Es increíble! —Luego miré a Yugi—. ¿Cómo se construye todo esto? Mi pueblo solamente come pasteles de frutas y poco más calentado en una hoguera.

—En realidad no lo sabemos, solamente lo compramos —comentó divertido por mi reacción. A Zuko le daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero yo me lo pasaba en grande.

Me daba igual, yo seguía alucinado. Me dieron de comer de esas tostadas y me aseguraron que todo era para vegetarianos como yo. Me negué a comer nada más. Zuko se bebió un zumo de frutas y no quiso saber nada de comida. No estaba enfadado, pero estaba incómodo.

—Hoy vais a ver un coche por dentro —me dijo Atem, sabiendo de mi fascinación por ese mundo—. Veréis qué rápido que se viaja.

—¿Más rápido que con un bisonte volador? —solté sin pensar.

—¿¿Cómo que volador??

—¿Aquí no vuelan?

—Pues no.

—¡Pues en mi mundo son los maestros originales del aire y son tan grandes que pueden cargar con cinco personas tranquilamente! Surcan los cielos a buena velocidad, con el fresquito, y sus seis patas y su cola enorme les permiten acelerar si lo desean. A todos los maestros del aire aprendices nos dicen que nos hagamos amigos de una cría de bisonte cuando aún se pueden educar. Mi amigo Appa y yo llevamos muchos años juntos.

—Seis patas…

—Volador…

—Cola gigante…

—Surcar los cielos…

—¡Qué bien que suena! —saltaron a la vez, al final.

Me pasé el resto del desayuno explicándoles qué criaturas vivían con nosotros y cómo las cuidábamos. Atem y Yugi estaban igual de alucinados que yo con su mundo. Zuko nos observaba divertido, con esa sonrisa apacible tan suya.

Luego llamaron a la puerta y apareció un tipo altísimo vestido de negro de una forma que no conocía y con una prenda que le colgaba de la camisa. Me pareció elegante, pero Zuko se tronchó de risa. Atem y Yugi le explicaron por qué iba vestido así. Resultaba que era algo como un criado del tal Kaiba, y que nos iba a llevar con algo que le llamó “Limusina”.

—Una limusina es un coche como los que visteis, pero mucho más largo. Es para gente rica.

—Anda, pues Zuko va a estar cómodo —solté, dándole un codazo amistoso.

—Yo no soy rico.

—Eres el Señor del Fuego, la realeza, ¿quién más rico que tú?

—Caramba, menudo estatus —me acompañó Atem—. Espero que no me hagas nada por no arrodillarme.

—Muy graciosos, menudo par que se han juntado… —soltó Zuko, como toda repuesta. Eso era que le había parecido gracioso. Uno había que interpretar bien sus buenas reacciones y todo…

Cuando salimos de la casa y vi el coche, corrí hacia él y miré el negro brillante que era.

—¡Hala, se parece al criado! Así todo negro… —Por dentro, además, era muy espacioso, con sofás grandes como la cama en la que había dormido y luces que no sabía con qué fuego se encendían, pero me daba igual—. ¡Tiene más espacio que Appa y todo!

Y cuando arrancó fue mejor, iba muy rápido, esquivaba a otros coches y se iba parando de vez en cuando. Supuse que algo así no podía ir por las bravas suelto, que habría alguna norma.

—Escuchad, chicos, Kaiba me acaba de avisar…

—¿Cómo? —Interrumpí a Atem, pobre.

—Electricidad: te comunica a distancia a través de estos aparatos, los teléfonos —me explicó, sin molestia alguna—. Pues me ha dicho que la serpiente y los pequeños monstruos de su alrededor se han movido un poco y ya no amenazan las máquinas de Kaiba. Dice que tenemos tiempo de organizarnos y… bueno, quiere conocer a estos Señor del Fuego y Avatar, así que…

—¡Será un honor! —le dije sonriendo—. Seguro que nos cae bien.

—Ay que inocente… —Ese fue Yugi.

—Kaiba es… un poco como tu amigo Zuko, así serio. Solamente que además es un desgraciado egoísta. El único por el que se preocupa es por sí mismo y por su hermano pequeño.

—Oh… vaya…

—¿Y qué quiere de nosotros?

—Ver si le vais a ser útiles para combatir a la serpiente.

—¿Cómo que “útiles”? —replicó algo mosqueado Zuko—. En todo caso él es el que sobra.

—No lo creo. Sus máquinas son muy poderosas.

El resto del viaje fue Zuko maldiciendo a alguien que ni siquiera conocía por su arrogancia. Yo me abstuve de comentar nada, solamente calmaba al incombustible por si hacía volar por los aires aquel trasto.

La limusina nos dejó delante de una gran cúpula, un edificio enorme, más grande que el palacio de Zuko, posiblemente. Era el único que quedaba en pie, porque al otro lado de la cúpula, todo estaba arrasado. De hecho, se veía a la serpiente moverse al fondo, por la polvareda que levantaba. Sí que se estaba yendo, sí.

—Entremos rápido, no sabemos si hay más monstruos aquí —dijo Atem. Eso iba por mí, que me distraía por nada—. Kaiba apenas acaba de establecerse en el estadio. Es un milagro que siga en pie.

Por dentro estaba bastante hecho caldo. Había runa por todas partes y, al salir a la zona principal de la cúpula vimos que tenía un agujero enorme en el techo. En el centro, algo así como un campo de batalla similar al que combatió Toph antes de conocernos, también estaba lleno de runa y partido en dos.

Dando una vuelta por los alrededores había un tipo tan alto como el criado que nos había traído, con una ropa que parecía una capa, le llegaba hasta los pies y le cubría hasta el centro del pecho. Y era horriblemente blanca.

—¡Kaiba! ¡Estamos aquí! —le llamó Yugi.

El tipo se acercó. No parecía mucho mayor de edad que Zuko, realmente, pero daba respeto. Era ligeramente más alto que él. Llevaba una bolsa cuadrada hecha de metal.

—Por fin. ¿Estos son los que me has recomendado?

—Sí.

—Hola me llamo Aang y él es Zuko y…

—Y mil cosas más que me importan una mierda. ¿Podéis abatir esa cosa? ¿O tendré que espabilarme solo y llevaros como lastre?

—¡Eh! ¡No le hables así al Avatar!

—Me da igual quien sea. ¿Quién eres tú, su guardaespaldas?

—Soy el Señor del Fuego, el jefe de mi nación.

—Impresionante —dijo irónicamente. Vale, Kaiba empezaba a caerme mal—. Mira, vamos a ver… tú me enseñas qué sabes hacer, luchando contra mí, y me pienso si os dejo que participéis en mi cacería.

—¡Esto es serio, Kaiba! —se quejó Atem—. ¡No hay tiempo para estas tonterías tuyas!

—Tú ni siquiera vas a participar. Deberías haber sabido controlar a tus bestias cuando aún estaban bajo control, en lugar de liberarlas.

—¿Atem? ¿De qué habla? —le pregunté.

—Esos monstruos provienen en su mayoría de un mundo oscuro y yo era su guardián. Algo les liberó. Uno de esos focos de luz lila.

—Excusas —replicó Kaiba—. Atem, como siempre, eres patético en tu trabajo. Si no fuera porque no puedo derrotarte en tu campo, te habría borrado del mapa hace mucho.

—No te pongas gallito, Kaiba. Vamos a solucionar esto.

—No. Tú, caraquemada, a luchar.

—Te arrepentirás de lo que me has dicho.

Genial, un Zuko cabreado.

—¿Quién es más fuerte, tú o él? —me preguntó Yugi, sobre Zuko.

—Juego con ventaja. Él solo conoce un elemento. Yo conozco cuatro. Pero él es mi profesor de Fuego Control. Pocos he conocido mejores que él.

No me gustaba que todo se estuviera solucionando de esa manera. Pero Zuko no huiría jamás de un desafío. Y era su batalla. Solamente si Kaiba no se comportaba, intervendría.

Zuko se quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa. Todos excepto yo se sorprendieron por sus músculos que había conseguido con tanto entrenamiento.

—Vaya, veo que vas a jugar duro… —comentó sonriendo Kaiba—. No te preocupes, yo también lo haré.

Él se escondió detrás del destrozado escenario y volvió a aparecer un minuto después cargado con una armadura con alas en la espalda. Parecía un dragón mecánico. Era impresionante.

—Es uno de los muchos aparatos especiales de Kaiba —me comentó Yugi—. Es muy resistente a los golpes y puede volar.

—Zuko también puede volar, pero gastaría mucha energía.

—Vaya, debe ser increíble.

—Créeme que lo es.

Mientras Yugi y yo hablábamos Zuko y Kaiba se habían dicho algo, pero no lo había llegado a oír. Pude escuchar la respiración de Zuko, pese a la distancia.

Kaiba empezó el combate, acercándose a alta velocidad con una espada sacada de la propia máquina. Zuko esquivó las primeras estocadas y cuando vio un espacio, trazó un arco con sus brazos y el fuego le siguió. Kaiba retrocedió por una combinación de llamas y al final mostró otra de sus maravillas y echó a volar. Parecía que tuviera fuego en los pies que lo mantuviera en alto, como podían hacer los maestros del fuego.

—Así que volando, ¿eh? Veamos cómo lo haces —pensó Zuko en voz alta.

Kaiba no dijo nada. Su máquina cambió sola y empezó a disparar bolas de fuego también, pero para Zuko no eran un problema. Kaiba chistó y pulsó algo en su máquina.

—¡Zuko, vigila! —le avisó Atem.

Entonces vino el primer disparo, pero Zuko no pudo detenerlo y provocó una explosión que lo arrastró hacia la pared y acabó en el suelo. Quise moverme para ayudarle, pero tardó mucho menos de lo que esperaba en levantarse. Se miró un segundo la mano y luego miró a Kaiba.

—No vas a poder deshacer este fuego, te lo aseguro —le confirmó Kaiba—. Son balas de acero que explotan al contacto.

Zuko sonrió y abrió sus cohetes para perseguir a Kaiba, quien volaba con toda seguridad por la cúpula. Zuko lanzaba fuego de aviso para hacerle retroceder, pero hombre y máquina se habían compenetrado para deshacerlo y atacar directamente. El combate estaba igualado. Entonces vi que Zuko aterrizaba de nuevo y se preparaba para redirigir un relámpago. ¿Podía Kaiba lanzar un rayo?

—Va a usar armas de electrocución —dijo solamente Atem.

Kaiba se lanzó al cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Zuko lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Agarró el brazo electrizado con firmeza con una mano y con la otra apuntó lejos de nosotros. Toda la electricidad sobrante impactó a las gradas indiscriminadamente.

—¡¿Cómo?! —se asustó Kaiba.

—En mi nación hay unos pocos afortunados que pueden lanzar rayos. Y yo he aprendido cómo desviarlos —le explicó Zuko con su confianza en todo lo alto.

Kaiba se retiró y cometió un error. Lanzó un rayo. Zuko volvió a recibirlo y fue como tener el recuerdo de mi batalla con Ozai. Un recibimiento perfecto y una redirección perfecta. El rayo rebotó contra Kaiba, que huyó a un lado tan rápido como pudo, pero el relámpago le alcanzó en una de esas alas y la arrancó de cuajo. Se detuvo para mirar los desperfectos, mientras Zuko se recuperaba de tanta electricidad.

—Pues fuera electricidad —dijo mosqueado Kaiba. Cambió de nuevo y volvió a las balas explosivas—. Esto es lo que más te va a costar.

Kaiba no se anduvo con chiquitas y disparó sin parar. Zuko sólo pudo correr por el arrasado lugar para esquivar las balas. Empezaba a cansarse. Salió al encuentro de Kaiba con una lengua de fuego enorme que agarró el cuerpo metálico de su rival, pero entonces éste disparó con su otro brazo una red que Zuko no pudo evitar recibir.

—¡Aaaaah!

—Está electrificada —añadió Yugi, con rabia.

Yo estaba viendo como cada vez que Zuko se movía la electricidad le sacudía. Tuve recuerdos fugaces de lo mal que lo pasamos contra su familia y algo empezó a activarse en mí. Y sabía lo que era.

—¡Kaiba, basta, ya has ganado! —le advirtió Atem—. ¡Deselectrifícala! ¡Acaba con esto!

—No, qué dices, así le bajo los humos.

Le estaba apuntando con esa cosa que lanzaba las balas explosivas. No le iba a disparar. ¡No le iba a disparar!

* * *

Le estaba diciendo a Kaiba que se detuviera, que deselectrificara la red, pero el desgraciado iba a por el Señor del Fuego. No se iba a detener.

—¡Kaiba!

Aquella fue una exclamación como sacada de ultratumba, era como si mil voces le estuvieran llamando. Yugi y yo miramos hacia Aang. Todos sus tatuajes y sus ojos se habían iluminado y una fuerte corriente de aire nos estaba echando hacia atrás. Una esfera de aire casi invisible se formó a su alrededor y, desde allí a nuestro lado, dio dos o tres movimientos de artes marciales y una hélice de fuego el triple de grande que cualquier bola de fuego de Zuko. Kaiba apenas pudo esquivarlo y cayó a las gradas. Entonces Aang se recargó un brazo con tierra, como si llevara una maza gigante pegada a su cuerpo, y voló a toda velocidad hacia Kaiba.

—¡Atem, vamos a liberar a Zuko!

Estaba tan abrumado por tal poder desatado que ni me acordé del pobre Zuko. Corrí hacia él mientras veía a Aang hacer un movimiento que hizo que un bloque de hormigón debajo de Kaiba le hiciera volar directamente contra el Avatar. Éste dio un puñetazo rocoso al pecho de Kaiba y el pobre cayó el suelo, ya sin ninguna protección.

—¡Kaiba, acaba con esto! ¡Aang podría destruir lo que queda de tu parque si sigue así!

El pobre estaba tan asustado que hasta nos ayudó a sacar a Zuko de debajo de la red. Apenas se podía mantener en pie, pero salió corriendo hacia Aang, que se aceraba peligrosamente a nosotros, con un montón de agua circulando a su alrededor.

—¡Aang! ¡Soy yo, soy Zuko! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Por favor…!

Aang estaba a poca altura, así que Zuko se abrió paso entre los elementos y consiguió coger de la mano al Avatar. Todo el agua se desparramó y la roca que cargaba en el brazo se resquebrajó y cayó al suelo. Zuko consiguió abrazar a Aang, mientras sus tatuajes se apagaban.

—Creía que… que te mataba… yo… —balbuceó, el pobre, casi llorando.

—¡Kaiba, eres un animal! —le espeté—. ¡Casi le matas! ¡Ya había perdido! ¡Has arriesgado las vidas de todos!

—He conseguido lo que quería. Ver el potencial del susodicho “Avatar”. Aunque me haya costado perder mi máquina.

—Eres un desgraciado.

Entonces vimos a Aang propulsarse con su aire hasta fuera de la cúpula. Vimos su sombra pisar el techo.

* * *

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había entrado en el estado Avatar solamente por mis emociones. Cada vez que lo hacía, todo el cuerpo se me revolvía, cuando conseguía serenarme. Físicamente estaba fatal.

—Aang. Tranquilo. Has hecho lo que debías. —Era Zuko. Me había seguido hasta arriba.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Algo débil, pero estoy bien.

No pude evitar abrazarle. Lo necesitaba. Era como una disculpa. No podía dejar que le pasara nada, después de tantos momentos juntos.

—Lo siento…

—Tranquilo. Todo está bien.

* * *

El resto del día lo pasamos observando a la gran serpiente, que se dirigía a los acantilados de la costa. Kaiba nos enseñó todo su arsenal y nos explicó que él iría volando con una cosa que le llamó “caza”, junto a otros sirvientes suyos especiales para volar. A nosotros nos traerían en la limusina.

Yo no estaba de humor para sorprenderme de las cosas que nos enseñaban. Prefería estar cerca de Zuko. La cercanía nos ayudaba a ambos a recuperar energías y a sentirnos mejor. Cuando no nos veían, le cogía de la mano. Ninguno de los dos estaba débil ya, pero aun así.

Kaiba nos ofreció a todos dormir allí mismo en la cúpula, cerca del arsenal, para estar listos. Él se fue al hangar al otro lado de la ciudad a pasar la noche y nos quedamos solos con el conductor que nos había traído.

Me pasé la noche durmiéndome y despertándome, pese a estar al lado de Zuko. Me sentía inquieto. No por el incidente de hacía unas horas. Más bien por la sensación que tenía de ese sitio. Lleno de armas para destruir, hacer daño. Y no solamente eso. Tenía esa sensación de la casa de Koh, de que estaba siendo observado, de que me analizaban y rebuscaban entre mis sentimientos. No podían ser imaginaciones mías. Algo en ese mundo no estaba bien.

Al amanecer, volví a subir al tejado de la cúpula. Se veía a la serpiente descansando en el mismo sitio, pero no la podía ver con detalle. Tuve que esperar a que despertaran al resto.

—¿Has estado toda la noche despierto? —Era Zuko. Se acababa de despertar justo cuando yo volvía a la cama.

—No, me he ido despertando. Tengo malas vibraciones sobre este sitio.

—Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí.

—Lo sé. Me preocupa más quien nos vaya a detener.

—Piensas que Koh está detrás de esto, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. Y no hubo tiempo para más. El conductor nos llevó un poco de desayuno y nos dijo que comiéramos mientras íbamos en la limusina. Por el camino iba mirando por la ventana esos paisajes desolados por los monstruos y recordaba las barbaridades que los antepasados de Zuko habían hecho al mundo.

Oímos a los aparatos de Kaiba sobrevolar la zona y empezar a abrir fuego contra los monstruos. A nosotros nos dejaron bajar a una distancia prudencial y al fin pude ver a la serpiente.

—Zuko, tienes que ver esto.

—¿Qué pasa aang? Suenas… Mierda. Tenías razón.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Atem.

—Justo antes de llegar aquí peleamos con esa serpiente. Es Koh, el espíritu ladrón de caras. Pero aquí es… enorme.

Y no tenía su centenar de patas. Tenía el aspecto de una serpiente, con ese color oscuro que le caracterizaba. Y tenía su cara de máscara habitual. Era como si hubiera sacrificado parte de sus poderes para ser más grande, porque nos vio y puso cara de sorpresa, pero fue incapaz de decir nada ni tampoco pudo robar la cara de nadie, pues Atem y Yugi ya habían mostrado emociones en su presencia.

—Koh está diferente. No puede robar las caras. Es solamente… una enorme serpiente —dije, reflexionando—. Tenemos que hacer que caiga al mar. Allí mi Agua Control será de ayuda.

—Oído —dijo el conductor. De nuevo pareció que hablaba con el aire—. Kaiba. Echad a la bestia al mar. El Avatar es más poderoso allí.

Entonces las bestias voladoras de Kaiba dieron la vuelta sobre nuestras cabezas y vi un montón de explosiones que echaron a los monstruos más débiles del aire. Koh estaba desprotegido.

—Nos toca —se avanzó Zuko.

Ambos abrimos cohetes de fuego y nos pusimos frente a frente con la bestia. Zuko empezó con fuego, intentándolo cegar, pero Koh consiguió que solamente le diera a un lado. Necesité de una esfera de aire para flotar e intenté convocar a los vientos para empujarlo hacia el mar. La bestia era grande como uno de esos “rascacielos” de los que hablaba Atem, así que apenas ejercía efecto sobre Koh. Una nueva oleada de explosiones a Koh le hizo retorcerse de dolor. Un azote con su cola se disponía a aplastarme. Necesitaba más energía.

—Vamos, vamos… —me dije, intentando buscar mi Estado Avatar. La sensación de peligro era lo suficientemente intensa para que se activara.

Entonces, apenas un segundo antes de que me diera su cola, noté la revolución de energía interna salir a la luz.

Todo empezó a ir más lento y mi visión notaba algo más de luz. Lo había conseguido. Notaba más fuerza, más reflejos y… era como si el cuerpo lo hiciera todo por mí. Mi cuerpo eligió un enorme tornado para chocar contra Koh. En el suelo, un muro de piedra se unió a la causa y el monstruo se vio sobrepasado por mi poder. Acabó lanzándose al mar él mismo. Allí me fue más fácil marearle con un enorme remolino y hacer que chocara de cara contra el acantilado.

—¡Aang, ya es nuestro! ¡Kaiba ha batido al resto, solamente queda Koh! —me avisó Zuko.

Miré al alrededor. Ya solamente quedaba él. Y la misma extraña luz lila del portal, que venía del fondo del mar. Se lo señalé a Zuko y se asombró igual que yo. Koh era el responsable de esa luz, o eso parecía. Salí del estado Avatar. Ya no me servía, el monstruo estaba debilitado y parecía que solamente se revolvía dentro del agua. Zuko y yo nos quedamos cerca del acantilado, donde Yugi y Atem se estaban acercando.

—Es esa luz de nuevo… —decía Atem.

—Koh es el responsable de todo esto —les expliqué—. En nuestro mundo es muy peligroso y debe haber conseguido interferir en el vuestro de alguna manera a través del portal. No es culpa tuya, Atem. Es todo obra de Koh. Liberó los monstruos.

—Eso espero. Porque yo vigilaba a los monstruos adecuadamente. Pero un… ¿Portal?

—Esa luz lila. En nuestro mundo es un portal.

—Entonces… ¿está huyendo?

—Es posible —pensó en voz alta Zuko—. Volved a casa. Nosotros tenemos que seguir a Koh allá donde vaya.

—Está bien.

Atem y Yugi se despidieron de nosotros y volvieron hacia la limusina para ponerse a salvo.

Zuko y yo no veíamos muchas más opciones que saltar a lomos de Koh para que nos guiara hasta el siguiente cambio de mundo. Y estábamos a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces del mar emergió otra criatura, aún mayor que Koh. Parecía un árbol con brazos y muchas caras sin emoción alguna. Esa criatura levantó uno de sus enormes brazos y nos dejó sin luz. Su mano era tan grande que tapó a Koh y todo el acantilado.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre, corre!

Ni con todo nuestro control de elementos pudimos eludir a la oscuridad de sus manos.

* * *

Me había sentido aplastado por un segundo. Solamente uno. Era como si hubieran apagado las luces y ahora las hubieran encendido de nuevo. Cuando abrí los ojos… estaba en la cueva de Koh, de nuevo. Él estaba retorciéndose de dolor, atrapado por la misma mano que nos había aplastado a nosotros. Era un brazo que cruzaba el portal con el mundo humano.

—¡Está bien! ¡Los dejaré libres! ¡Pero suéltame!

Esos gritos agónicos despertaron a Zuko, que se puso en guardia al instante, pero se detuvo al ver a Koh oprimido por esa mano.

—Es… la misma criatura. Es un espíritu. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Koh! ¡Exijo respuestas!

—Desestabilizaste el portal y aproveché vuestro desmayo para invadiros mentalmente en una gran alucinación. Pero cuando parecía que os tenía, el portal reveló su nueva ubicación y salió el brazo de este espíritu. Lo conozco, es más fuerte que yo. Y más antiguo. ¡Huid por el portal, antes de que me arrepienta!

—¿Cuál es ese espíritu? ¡Responde!

—¡Jamás te lo diré! Ella sabe dónde está tu madre, pero jamás te ayudaré a encontrarla. ¡Largo!

Tuve que empujar a Zuko para que se alejara de Koh y cruzamos al portal, agarrándonos al brazo del espíritu misterioso. Pero no aterrizamos a su lado para conocerle, sino que volvíamos a estar en la habitación de invitados del palacio de Zuko.

—Zuko… —le dije, con voz compasiva, mientras el portal se cerraba—. Encontraremos a tu madre.

—Ese desgraciado lo sabía y nos engañó y se aprovechó de nosotros. —No lo decía con ese enfado monumental que lo caracterizaba. Parecía… aliviado—. Pero hay alguien allí fuera que sabe dónde está mi madre y encontraremos a ambas.

—Me alegro de que estés animado.

—Me alegra más no depender de Koh.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que nos miramos con una sonrisa y nos abrazamos, mucho más relajados.

—Estamos bien… Estamos a salvo —dijo Zuko a mi oreja.

—Zuko, eh… tu alucinación… ¿qué has visto?

Él se lo pensó un momento con una sonrisa. Estaba buscando alguna forma discreta de saber si los dos habíamos visto lo mismo.

—Atem, Yugi y una cama estrecha —dijo solamente.

—¡Oh, gracias al cielo!

No pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos de nuevo y besarle, tan aliviado como podía estar. Casi nos peleamos por tumbarnos en la cama.

—¡Zuko! ¡Aang! ¿Habéis vuelto?

Sokka no dudó en echar la puerta abajo y nos pilló de lleno, yo encima de Zuko, con sus brazos atrapados.

—O-oh… mejor les dejamos solos, Katara.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

—Nada, nada, eh… están… cansados.

Zuko y yo nos estábamos aguantando la risa mientras Sokka probaba de cerrar el paso a su hermana.

—Da igual Sokka, déjala pasar —le dije.

Zuko y yo nos pusimos presentables, aunque sonreíamos como bobos. Katara no dejaba de mirarnos con cara analizadora mientras les contábamos todo lo sucedido.

Bueno, CASI todo…


End file.
